¡No apagues las luces!
by Rioko-san
Summary: Increíble, la luz se había ido y apenas Hidan había salido del cuarto ¡Sasori se le había tirado encima a Deidara! ¿Qué rayos quería el pelirrojo? —¿Pero qué puta están haciendo los dos acostados en el piso?... -SasoDei. Leve yaoi. AU-


» _Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece. Pero éste fanfiction sí.

»_Nota:_ Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas. Este fanfic está sola y exclusivamente disponible en ésta Web. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería infinitamente que me lo hagan saber.

» _Advertencias:_ Leve yaoi, así que si no te gusta no lo leas, y algo de OoC en los personajes, supongo :P, Universo Alterno.

» _Pareja: _Sasori x Deidara.

» _Dedicatoria: _A mi hermanita Zily, que lee todas las locuras que escribo ^^ (¡Al fin una pareja que nos gusta a ambas! xD)

—

● **¡No apagues las luces!**

—

Estaban en la habitación de su amigo Hidan, hablando nada más que puras tonterías, cuando se suponía que deberían estar haciendo un trabajo que les habían encomendado en la escuela esa tarde. Se reían de una broma que había soltado Hidan, cuando la luz del foco de la habitación parpadeó, para luego apagarse por completo, al igual que demás las luces de la casa, dejando todo en una profunda penumbra.

—Genial, se fue la luz 'un— obvió Deidara, con un bufido malhumorado.

Apenas conseguían ver algo en la oscuridad, la única fuente de luz era la luna, sus pálidos rayos se colaban por la ventana abierta de la recámara, iluminándola muy levemente. Hidan se levantó del suelo, donde estaban los tres chicos sentados sobre unos mullidos cojines, y se fue a buscar algo en los cajones de la cómoda. Pronto alumbró parcialmente la habitación con la linterna que había sacado de ahí.

—Tal vez sean los fusibles —comentó— Ustedes quédense aquí, yo iré a ver y regreso…

Deidara y Sasori -que estaba sentado al lado de rubio- simplemente asintieron. Hidan se marchó, y con él todo rastro de luz artificial, dejando de nuevo sólo la tenue luz de la luna. Sasori volteó a ver a Deidara cuando lo escuchó suspirar suavemente, apenas lograba verlo en la casi total oscuridad. Entonces una idea extraña cruzó su mente, y no pudo evitar que una risa leve se le escapara de los labios. Deidara lo miró, interrogante, sin entender el motivo de su risa.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sasori 'un?

Sasori dejó de reírse y se quedó mirándolo de forma extraña, divertido. Deidara se sintió repentinamente incómodo ante su curiosa mirada.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir algo interesante, y me gustaría probarlo—le dijo simplemente.

Deidara abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes que pudiera preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, Sasori se había lanzado sorpresivamente sobre él, tirándolo al suelo, logrando que el rubio soltara un leve quejido de dolor y de sorpresa a la vez.

—¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? ¡Suéltame 'un!—le exigió Deidara, tratando de apartarlo.

— Quédate quieto, Deidara, solo será un momento—le pidió Sasori, sin la mínima intención de obedecerle.

—Bájate de encima, ¡estás gordo 'un!

El chico de cabello rojo frunció el ceño.

—No me jodas, eso no es verdad. ¡Quédate quieto de una vez!

—¡No, 'un!

—¡Deidara!

—¡Sasori!

—¡Quieto!

—¡No!

—No seas tan testarudo, deja de moverte así y cierra la boca.

—¡Que te quites de encima, te digo 'un!

—Tranquilízate, ya te dije que sólo quiero probar algo...

—¡Auch! Me dolió.

—Lo siento…

—¡No me toques 'un!

—¡No hagas tanto escándalo!

No se podía ver casi nada, sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas, uno que otro golpe o sonido causado por el forcejeo de los dos chicos y el roce de sus ropas entre sí o con el suelo, y los gruñidos que ambos emitían, protestando.

—¡Que me sueltes, joder 'un!

—Bien, no me dejas otra opción…

—¿Y ahora de qué rayos ha-

Deidara se calló de pronto, quedándose totalmente inmóvil por lo que Sasori acababa de hacer. El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho y, con el rubio ahora quieto y en silencio, comenzó a hacer lo que quería. Tomó entre sus manos una buena parte de su largo cabello dorado y…

Entonces las luces se encendieron de golpe...

—¿Pero qué _puta_ están haciendo los dos acostados en el piso?—preguntó la voz de Hidan, mirándolos desde la puerta, con una ceja enarcada.

Sasori lo miró por encima del hombro. El pelirrojo estaba sentado sobre el abdomen de Deidara, y sujetaba una parte del cabello del rubio con su mano derecha, mientras éste permanecía inmóvil debajo de él, con una expresión de completo asombro. Sasori se rió y se levantó de encima del rubio tranquilamente, como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera pasado. Deidara se sentó y parpadeó con la mirada baja, todavía algo afectado por lo ocurrido. Hidan frunció el ceño profundamente al verlo.

—Eso...—comenzó a decir Hidan, extrañado.

Sasori se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—Sólo quería comprobar si parecía una chica si le hacía dos coletas.

Entonces Hidan estalló en estridentes carcajadas.

Deidara, furioso, jaló la liga que sujetaba su cabello en la coleta que tenía del lado izquierdo de su cabeza y la tiró sin cuidado por ahí, luego se levantó del suelo, con las manos hechas puños y el ceño fruncido por el enojo.

—Idiotas 'un—gruñó irritado, saliendo airadamente de la habitación sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

Sasori sonrió complacido, viendo cómo el chico de ojos azules desaparecía por el corredor.

Obviamente, no se había perdido el fuerte sonrojo en la cara del rubio.

Hidan seguía riéndose, mientras le gritaba a Deidara que regresara de una buena vez.

Pero claro, él no tenía porque saber que Sasori, para "callar" a Deidara, lo había _besado_ en los _labios_.

Aunque, por supuesto, eso de callarlo no era más que una excusa... Al igual que lo de las coletas.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><span>Para los que han leído mis anteriores fics y, por alguna razón, leyeron esto<span>__: Sí, sigo viva, ¡pero de milagro! D: Me disculpan por no haber continuado con los fics pendientes aún uwù Casi no tengo nada de tiempo… y menos energías e_e_

_Bueno, mi primer __SasoDei__ y primer __Yaoi__ (aunque bastante leve :P), así que espero que les gustara al menos un poco D:_

_Mis lectores habituales se preguntarán por qué subí algo que no es un __SasuSaku__, ya sé que es raro en mí, pero… Oh, bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? En general, no me gusta el yaoi, pero últimamente me he __obsesionado__ con ésta pareja, así que es una excepción a mi "no-gusto(?)" por el yaoi xD Es que… *hace un puchero* ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos! *ríe*_

_Espero sus reviews :3_

_¡Se cuidan! ;D_

_**Rioko001**_


End file.
